Steam
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: -Complete- Prompt fic/Challenge Fic. AU No war. After Mastering Airbending, Avatar Aang is sent to the Southern Water Tribe to learn Waterbending from the renowned Master Katara. Sparks fly. Air plus water plus heat equals steam. Definitely Kataang!
1. Part 1

**Steam**

**By: Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for Kataang romance/sexuality.**

**Summary: Prompt fic/Challenge Fic. AU No war. After Mastering Airbending, Avatar Aang is sent to the Southern Water Tribe to learn Waterbending from the renowned Master Katara. Sparks fly. Air plus water plus heat equals steam.**

**Disclaimer: **_**Avatar: The Last Airbender**_** is owned by Michael Dante DiMartino, Bryan Konietzko, Nickelodeon, and Viacom. The prompt comes from the Tumblr "Kataang Prompts".**

**LES: This is a challenge fic from an anonymous person on Tumblr. They simply asked me to go on Kataang prompts, pick a prompt, and do it. And to be sure to include Kataang, because it is necessary. (I agree!) So, this one popped out at me, because I like AU's and don't get to write them as often as I would like. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy!**

* * *

**Part I**

Everyone watched in awe as Katara whipped a stream of water around her body, effortlessly blocking the icy shards that were launched at her by her one-time teacher and Waterbending Master. Everyone applauded the move, but Katara did not allow herself to become distracted. This was, perhaps, the most important sparring match she'd ever been in since the day she achieved the rank of Master Waterbender at the age of sixteen.

Word had spread like wildfire over the past few weeks. The Avatar had recently come of age and his identity was revealed. It turned out that the newest Air Nomad Avatar was a young man from the Southern Air Temple, an Airbender whose skills were said to be nothing short of the level of a prodigy. And now that he was sixteen years old, it was time for him to begin his journey to Master the other elements.

Because of the close proximity of the Southern Air Temple to the South Pole, the Avatar's guardians had decided that he was to be sent to the South Pole to begin his Waterbending training, which in turn lead to these sparring matches.

Every Master Waterbender in the entire South Pole had been locked in weeks of competition for the once-in-a-lifetime chance to be the one to train the Avatar in Waterbending. Whoever got the honor needed to be the most powerful Bender in the South Pole, and they needed to have the time to devote to the Avatar's training.

The average Waterbender learned by joining the Waterbending lessons that took place every few days. But that sort of schedule was much too slow for the Avatar. He needed to focus on Mastering Water every day, not every few days. The instructor needed to devote himself or herself to the Avatar's training completely.

Katara had been competing just like the others, but now it was just one more match left, between her and her old teacher. She greatly respected Master Pakku, but she knew in her heart that she was more powerful than him, and that it was her calling to aid the Avatar on his quest to Master the elements.

The fight dragged on, highlighting Katara's ability to shift effortlessly from offense to defense and back again with ease. Master Pakku, though he was a supremely gifted Waterbender, soon began to tire in the face of Katara's youthful energy and her steady attacks.

Katara drew a tendril of water up to her hand and froze it into an ice spear, leaping into attack range and thrusting the spear towards Master Pakku's neck. Master Pakku was unable to defend himself in time, but it didn't matter. Katara stopped her attack before the spear made contact with his skin, but it was still obvious to all those watching that if Katara hadn't stopped, Master Pakku would be dead.

Master Pakku held still for several moments until Katara pulled the spear back and stepped away, the clear victor of the sparring match. Master Pakku smiled at her, as proud of her now as he was when she became a Master and surpassed him. To tell the truth, he was looking forward to teaching the Avatar just as much as Katara was, but he was glad that the Avatar would be able to learn from such a talented Waterbender. The Avatar's training came secondary to his pride. "Well done, Master Katara, well done. You've certainly proved yourself worthy of the honor of teaching the Avatar." He said, smiling at her. "It's been a long time since someone beat me in a spar, let alone as effortlessly as you did."

Katara bowed respectfully. "You honor me, Master Pakku."

Katara's family, who had been watching the whole thing, beamed in pride that their daughter had won such a prize. Chief Hakoda, her father, stepped forward and pulled his daughter into an embrace. "Congratulations, Katara, we are so proud of you."

"Thanks, Dad." Katara said, smiling.

"Good job, Katara." Her older brother, Sokka, said, clapping her on the shoulder.

"The sparring matches ended just on time." Hakoda said thoughtfully. "We just received word from the Southern Air Temple that the Avatar has departed and would be here in a few days."

"How many are coming with him?" Katara's mother, Kya, asked. After all, she needed to know how many guests would be staying in her family's palace for the foreseeable future in order to be a good hostess.

"Just the Avatar and his sky bison." Hakoda said. "You know that the Avatar makes his journey alone."

"Well, then I suppose we should make ready." Kya said. "Congratulations, Katara." She said to her daughter. "We all know that you'll be a fine teacher for the Avatar."

Katara smiled, both exhilarated and nervous about the fact that she, the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe, would gain the honor of being the Avatar's teacher.

* * *

In the days that it took for the Avatar to arrive in the South Pole, Katara spent a majority of her time studying old scrolls from previous teachers of the Avatar. When the Avatar was learning an element that was not their native element, they had to be taught differently from someone who was a native in that element. Each of the Bending arts were subtly different, and that Avatar had to gain a connection to the element before he could Bend it… a connection that was often natural for the average Bender.

Katara was grateful to see, however, that air and water seemed to be remarkably compatible. She didn't think that there would be too much trouble helping the Avatar gain a spiritual connection to water.

* * *

It only took a few days for the Avatar to arrive, and everyone was aware of it when it happened. It was not every day a Sky Bison landed in the middle of the Southern Water Tribe.

The Bison was allowed past the sentries without challenge, not only because they were expecting him, but because the Air Nomads were famous the world over for their non-violence. He was not a threat to them.

Katara, who had been eagerly awaiting this moment, rushed out to meet him first, followed by her father. It was only as the Bison landed that she remembered that it was only polite that her father be the one to welcome the Avatar to the Southern Water Tribe.

The young man on the Bison jumped down from the Bison's head, floating down in a way that could only come from those who could Bend the air to their will. At first glance, he looked like your average Air Nomad: pale skinned, bald, tall, lean, grey eyes, a large blue arrow tattooed on his forehead, and wearing the robes of a Master Airbender Monk. But there was something utterly different that distinguished him from the others that Katara had seen of his order. A subtle power that dwelled within, just beneath the surface, that when unleashed could accomplish feats of Bending that even a Master couldn't dream of. Katara knew, just from looking at him, that he was the Avatar.

He gazed around at the gathered villagers, looking slightly nervous as he bowed. Hakoda bowed in return. "Welcome to the South Pole." He said. "I am Chief Hakoda, the leader of the Southern Water Tribe."

"The honor is mine, Chief Hakoda." The Avatar said in a rich, pleasant voice. "I am Aa…" He paused. "I mean… Avatar Aang."

Hakoda ignored the Avatar's stutter. He had, after all, only learned of his identity a little more than a few weeks ago. He was probably still unused to being called the Avatar or calling himself the Avatar. That was another thing that Katara read about: that Avatars rarely believed that _they_ were the one until they Bent another element for the first time.

"Welcome, Avatar Aang, it is my hope that you will feel welcome here for however long you will be staying to train with us. If you have need of anything, just ask me or my wife, Kya, and we will see it done."

"I will. Thanks for your hospitality." Avatar Aang said.

"Allow me to introduce my daughter, Katara…" Hakoda gestured to Katara, who bowed respectfully. "She will be your Waterbending instructor."

Avatar Aang glanced at her, his eyes lingering on her features for a moment, only long enough for Katara to grow nervous under the scrutiny. "I look forward to learning from you, Master Katara." He said.

"Th—thank you." Katara stuttered.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room." Hakoda said, and Avatar Aang followed after him. Katara hesitated for just a moment, but then followed after him.

* * *

As Aang sat in the room that would be his for the duration of his stay at the Southern Water Tribe, he couldn't help but marvel at the circumstances that he now found himself in.

A little more than a week ago, on his sixteenth birthday, he thought that he would be going through the final rites to become a full monk of the Air Nomad order at the Southern Air Temple, free to travel where he wanted, perhaps choose a wife, and spend the rest of his life teaching Airbending just like the monks who came before him.

However, when he came before the Elders to make his final vows, he had instead been told that he would not, and could not; take those final vows because he had a much bigger destiny ahead of him rather than being a monk at the Southern Air Temple. He was the Avatar, and he would have to spend the next several years making his journey to the other nations… not to simply see the sights, but to learn their Bending disciplines.

The Southern Water Tribe was simply the first long stop. He would remain here until he mastered Waterbending completely. He was still unconvinced that he could do it. He had tried to Bend the other elements after he found out, but no matter what he tried they simply would not respond to him. He'd told his guardian that the monks probably made a mistake, but Gyatso had simply told him that he needed training before he could Bend the other elements.

At least the people were friendly and welcoming. Chief Hakoda's wife, Kya, had all ready provided him with some 'cold weather' clothes. Aang gazed at them. They were clothes very similar to what the people of the Water Tribe wore. He was still trying to come to terms with the no-doubt dead animals that had provided the fur lining, but he knew he'd have to get over it to survive the upcoming winter. But he was grateful for the gift, none the less.

And then there was Master Katara, the young woman that he would be learning from. His first thought upon seeing her was that she was very beautiful. He'd almost never had the opportunity to meet or be with women his age. She seemed to be one or two years older than he was, but he could not deny the way his heart sped up when he gazed at her beauty.

But, beautiful or not, he knew that there was nothing for him to do. She was his Waterbending teacher until he either mastered the element or proved that he wasn't the Avatar through his inability to Waterbend.

He gazed out the window from his room in the Southern Palace, a place that he'd never imagined himself staying before. It was starting to grow dark and cold, and the full moon was rising. He shivered, turning his gaze towards the fur palette where he was expected to sleep.

He hovered by the window, torn between his desire to be warm and his unwillingness to lie down on the skins. The temperature continued to drop and soon his desire to be warm won over. He gingerly climbed under the furs and felt instant relief. The skins were surprisingly warm. He had just come to the conclusion that the animals were all ready dead and that there was nothing for him to do about it now except not let their deaths be in vain when there was a soft knock at the door.

He knew that it was still relatively early and that it was only getting dark now because of the drastically short days at the South Pole, so he reluctantly got out from under the warmth of the furs and made his way over to the door. He opened it and stared in shock.

It was Master Katara, gazing at him expectantly. "You haven't changed into the parka yet?" She asked.

Aang gazed at the fur clothes that were still laid out for him. "I, uh… don't mean any disrespect, but the Air Nomads taught me to never take a life, even an animal's life, for any reason. I'm still trying to come to terms with the fact that the fur lining came from a once living and breathing animal."

Rather than being offended, Katara nodded. "I'd heard that the Air Nomads living a life of non-violence and meditation. But you also have to understand that we don't live a life like that at the Poles. The harsh environment makes our survival the most important thing. We cannot let any of our resources go to waste, not even the animals."

"It was not my intention to insult…" Aang began.

"I know. I'm just concerned about you. You can't go out into the night dressed in those thin clothes. You'll freeze in minutes."

"I… wait… did you say that we are going out? Now?" Aang asked.

"To begin your training." Katara nodded.

"And the reason that we cannot wait until morning is…?" Aang began leadingly.

"Because before you are able to Waterbend, you'll need to make a spiritual connection to the water." Katara said. "There is no better way to do that than at night, under the full moon, which happens to be tonight. Tonight will be our best chance… unless you want to wait another month for an opportunity like this?"

"No. Of course, I'll go out with you." Aang said.

"Good." Katara said. "Put the parka on and meet me outside the Palace." And, just like that, she was gone.

Aang stayed where he was, staring blankly at the closed door. It took several moments, but he finally gained control of himself and moved over to where the parka was laid out. He removed the robes that marked him as an Air Nomad monk and instantly started shivering. He put on the layered parka as quickly as he could and felt almost instant relief. Just like the fur palette, the fur lining made the parka warm enough to stand up to the bitter cold of the polar night.

Before he stepped out, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror in the room. He may be wearing a Water Tribe parka, but there was no mistaking him for a member of the Water Tribe. His pale skin, grey eyes, and bold tattoo gave him away as an Air Nomad instantly.

It was at that moment that he knew he didn't belong there.

With a heavy sigh, he turned his gaze away from the mirror and headed out to meet Master Katara in front of the palace.

* * *

Once Aang met Katara outside the palace, she led him away into the darkness with only the light of the moon and stars to guide them. Thankfully, it was a full moon, so light was plentiful enough to navigate the icy fields around the village.

Katara led him right up to the edge of the ocean, where the ice gave away suddenly to the deadly fathoms-deep water.

She sat down on the edge of the water, all the while taking care that the ice was thick enough to support the weight of two people. Once she was seated, she gestured for Aang to sit next to her, which he did, folding his long legs easily into a meditative pose that he was very familiar with.

Katara sat more casually, her face upturned to the moon with a smile on her lips. Aang waited patiently for her to tell him why she brought him out here in the dark. She'd said that that needed the full moon, but hadn't explained why yet.

Finally she sighed. "I brought you out here to teach you the origins of Waterbending, and to help you make a spiritual connection to water. This is an essential step needed before you are able to Bend it. It's also new to me because I've only taught natural Waterbenders before, and they don't need to be taught this stuff. I'm sure you didn't need any help with this sort of thing, when you were learning Airbending."

Aang shook his head. "Airbenders are always aware of the air and its movements, like a sixth sense."

"That's the same sort of feeling that you need to develop with water and the powers that command it." Katara said.

"Command it?" Aang asked.

"All Bending comes from the Spirits. The other nations, however, used a form of Bending that was derived from creatures of the earth, air, and fire to gain their powers. The Earthbenders and the Badgermoles, the Firebenders and the dragons, and the Air Nomads and the Sky Bison." Aang nodded, he knew the story of how the Air Nomads learned Airbending from the Sky Bison, their sacred animal. "The Water Tribe is a little different. We gain our power directly from the Spirits, one spirit in particular."

"The Ocean Spirit?" Aang guessed.

"Very close, but no." Katara said. "There is another spirit with power over the waves, one who showed the ancient Waterbenders that they didn't need to be the ocean spirit to command the water."

Aang thought for a moment, and then it hit him. "The moon, pulling on the tides." He said. "So… that's why you wanted me to come out here during the full moon."

Katara nodded. "Waterbenders gain their power from the moon, and our Bending is always strongest during night, especially on the nights of the full moon. The energy required for Waterbending is all around us right now, and at the peak of its strength. The very foundations of Waterbending is the concept of Tui and La, Yin and Yang, Push and Pull, offense and defense. Airbending is a largely defensive form of Bending, but Waterbenders use offense and defense in equal measures, transforming their defense into offense." She stood up, faced the ocean, and moved her arms in a slow horizontal circle. The water obeyed her motions, lapping up against the shore when she pulled her arms close to her body, and retreating from the shore when she pushed her arms away from her body. "Try it. Feel the energy moving around you, tap into it, and immerse yourself into the water."

Aang nodded and stood. He watched Katara's movements for a while before he began to copy her movements perfectly. He closed his eyes, feeling for the energy around him. For several minutes, he felt nothing. And then he slowly began to be lulled into a trance-like state from the repetitive movements. He could feel the muscles in his arms contracting and releasing in time with his smooth movements, pushing and pulling against the resistance of his own muscles. It was very soothing, and very natural. It occurred to Aang how well the human body must work for something as simple as this movement to take place. Even a single poorly timed muscle movement would break the form and send a spasm up his arm.

And yet, inexplicably, everything worked as it should. The human body could flow through such movements, and the steps required to make such movements, like water.

Aang barely even noticed when Katara stepped up behind him, wrapped her arms around his body, and placed her hands on top of his, guiding his motions and making sure that he was doing it correctly. She could feel his energy pushing and pulling correctly. "Yes." She whispered. "Now focus your chi in the water in front of you. Allow your spirit and your will to guide the water. It will follow the course of your energy."

Aang heard her voice as if from a distance, but he followed her instructions, focusing his being on the water that he knew was right in front of him.

Katara gazed around his body, smiling. "Don't stop, and open your eyes." She whispered.

Aang did, and stared in wonder. Katara was no longer standing beside him, Bending the water. Instead she was behind him, her arms wrapped around his body as she guided his movements. But her energy was not flowing. Aang's energy was the only one flowing, and the water was responding to his commands! It moved just as it had for Katara, Bending under his hand!

_I really am the Avatar_! Aang realized as he stopped Bending and the water settled into its natural course.

Katara's hands relaxed against his. "Avatar Aang, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I… I can't believe I'm really the one." Aang gasped. "The monks said they hadn't made a mistake, but I didn't believe them, and now…" He trailed off.

Katara nodded in understanding and pulled away from him. Aang turned to face her. "I think that's enough for one night. You are now a novice Waterbender, and we will resume your training in the morning." She walked away, and Aang followed after her wordlessly.

* * *

The next several months passed almost in the blink of an eye. A majority of Aang's time was spent with Katara learning Waterbending. Once he made the spiritual connection with water, he quickly proved that he was a Bending prodigy in water as well as air and advanced quickly.

It only took a few days for Aang and Katara to get on 'titleless' terms with each other. At first, Katara always referred to him as 'Avatar Aang' and he would refer to her as 'Princess Katara'. One week after his arrival, in the middle of a Bending lesson, Aang asked her if she could just call him by his name.

"I will if you stop calling me a Princess." Katara said.

And, just like that, they became simply Aang and Katara to each other.

Despite the fact that she was on a first-name basis with the Avatar, she could never forget his awesome power. He mastered moves quickly, and they were almost always much more powerful than the versions that she could create. It wasn't something that he could help. As the Avatar, he was naturally more powerful than other Benders, but she sometimes had to restrain him, remind him to take it easy and focus more on control rather than power.

As the weeks passed, they began to talk more during their training, trading life stories because there was little else to do. Aang told Katara everything: about never knowing his parents, about growing up in the Southern Air Temple, about his friend and mentor, Monk Gyatso who was like a father to him, his friends, and the shocking discovery that he was the Avatar.

"You didn't have even the vaguest suspicion that you were the Avatar?" Katara asked, a little shocked. "But the Avatar is always someone who is born into the next nation in the cycle within one week of the previous Avatar's death. There couldn't have been many Air Nomads who were born in that window of opportunity."

"The Air Nomads don't keep track of personal birthdays." Aang said, shrugging. "The Air Nomads keep track of their age by the passing of the Autumnal equinox. Ever since I found out I was the Avatar, I do know that my true birthday is within a week of Avatar Roku's death, but I can't say which of those seven days is my true birthday. I honestly had no idea that it would be me."

Katara did not ask anymore about him being the Avatar after that.

In return, Katara told him many stories about growing up in the Southern Water Tribe with her family and extended family all around her. It was an upbringing about as different from Aang's as you could get, but he listened with interest as she told him about her family, silly stories about her brother, and her training to become a Master Waterbender.

In time, they became friends and began to innocently toe the line between friends and lovers. A little harmless flirting here and there, disguised just enough that it would not be overtly obvious. Aang definitely flirted more heavily than Katara.

In the time that he grew to know her, he also grew to like her… maybe even love her. He may not have had much experience with women, let alone relationships, but he knew what he felt. He cared about her deeper than he'd ever cared for someone before. His Waterbending lessons were the high point of his day, every single day, because it was his time to spend with her. Recently, he'd found himself daydreaming during lessons, nodding his head as Katara explained some new move, but not hearing a word she said because he was too entranced by her beauty.

He knew he was falling in love with her, or that he all ready had fallen in love with her. It was just too easy to do so. She was the most amazing woman that he'd ever met.

As for Katara, she knew that she felt something for Aang that went beyond friendship as the months passed. He was not just a strong Bender, but a strong person as well. He carried his beliefs with him always, and when challenged he never backed down from them. He was a kind and gentle soul, and he surprised her constantly with the depths of his compassion and forgiveness.

Every time her brother made fun of him for being a vegetarian, he would just smile and shrug, saying that he loved animals and couldn't bear to eat them. He forgave Sokka even though the teasing attacked the very heart of his pacifist beliefs. The animals of the South Pole, long grown wary of the presence of man because of the constant hunting, flocked to him. Even the most dangerous of animals allowed him close and even let him touch them, as if his peaceful spirit was so strong that even wild animals knew he would not hurt them. She would find him surrounded by a pack of Polar Wolves, petting them as if they were average dogs; or playing with a pair of Polar Bear Dog cubs while their mother watched quietly. It was amazing.

She walked in on another one of these scenes. He was sitting in the snow, surrounded on all sides by the deadly Polar Wolves. But they did not attack the human intruding on their territory. Instead, they volleyed for his attention. Aang scratched one behind the ears while rubbing another's belly, speaking calmly to all.

As Katara approached, the wolves saw her and scattered, leaving Aang sitting in the snow alone and smiling at her. "I'll never understand how you do that." She said.

"Do what?"

"Get the animals to like you so easily." Katara continued, sitting next to him while the wolves watched warily from a short distance. "All of these animals are normally skittish around humans because we hunt them, but they approach you with no reservations. How do you do it?"

Aang laughed. "It's simply because I'm not going to hurt them." He turned his attention back to the Polar Wolves. "Animals are not stupid; they know when a human is aiming to hurt them. I'm not a threat to them, and so they are not a threat to me… even the carnivores."

"I've never hurt an animal in my life." Katara said.

"They know that." Aang said. "But they don't trust you yet because they don't know if you will suddenly turn on them. You must have patience with animals. Don't go to them… let them come to you."

They sat in the snow for what seemed an hour. The Polar Wolves curiously moved closer to the two people sitting in the snow, slowly getting closer every time Katara did not make a threatening move towards them.

Katara sat still, trying to immolate Aang's calmness. Finally, the wolves were in petting distance, and she almost reached for the closest one when Aang's hand found hers and stilled it. "Wait. Just a little longer." He whispered.

Katara nodded. It took a few more minutes, but the lead Polar Wolf sniffed her hand and nuzzled his snout against it. Aang smiled, letting Katara know that it was now safe for her to pet the wild, but calm animal.

She did so, completely amazed. She never thought that she would ever be able to get this close to a living Polar Wolf. But Aang had shown her that even these animals had a gentle side that she never would have guessed possible.

For a while, they calmly sat and played with the Polar Wolves, until a howl in the distance from the rest of the pack drew their wolves away. They gave Aang and Katara one last lick of gratitude before sprinting away to rejoin the pack.

Aang helped Katara up off the snow, since she was a little stiff from sitting still for so long. "Aang, that was amazing!" She gasped. "Thank you for giving me this gift."

"It was my pleasure, Katara." Aang said sincerely.

Their eyes met and locked. For a while, time slowed down and neither one had any idea how much time had passed while they stared at each other. He was so handsome, another incredible perk. Aang was not very good husband material to the normal standards of the Water Tribe, because most Water Tribe women wanted a strong hunter who could provide for her family, and Aang could not and would not hunt. But Katara had never really been one for following tradition.

He seemed to be equally entranced. His gloved hand made soft contact with her cheek, holding her gaze steady on him. There was an intensity in his eyes that was very rare, even among the few times that they had playfully flirted with each other.

"Aang, I…" Katara began breathlessly, but was quickly silenced when Aang lowered his lips to hers and pulled her into a breathtaking kiss.

They both sighed, as if releasing the tension that had built between them the past few months with a single action. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her body as close to his as they could get with their thick parkas. His kiss was every bit as good as she imagined it would be.

Their lips and tongues moved against each other without restraint, soft groans rising from their throats at the pleasure they provided each other. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and hoisted her against his body. He was younger than her, but still taller.

They separated in stages, their kiss slowly losing passion and becoming more intimate. When they finally managed to fully separate, they stared at each other with flushed faces. Of course, it was easier to see the flush on his face rather than hers.

"Katara… I didn't mean… I don't know what came over me…" Aang quickly stuttered, and Katara pressed her finger to his lips to silence him before she lost her courage and they both back-pedaled from what just happened.

"You only did something that I've wanted to do for weeks now." Katara told him, her heart beating nervously. "Aang… over the last few months that I've got to know you… I've really come to admire you and… I'm going to say this before I lose my courage. I really care about you and I think… I think I'm falling in love with you."

Aang stared at her, shocked and amazed. "Really?" He gasped. Katara nodded mutely. "Because, Katara… I think I'm falling in love with you too." He whispered before they pulled each other into a second kiss.

* * *

Overall, it had been a good day for Sokka, who had been out hunting most of the day. He had managed to make quite the catch. He had just finished dropping off his meat to the kitchens so that they could be cut, cleaned, and prepared for storage when he turned a corner in the palace's private residences and came upon a scene that he had seen many times, but took on a new unknown quality that had him stopping in this tracks.

His sister and Avatar Aang were standing in front of his room. Judging by the fact that they were still dressed in their heavy parkas, they had just come in from Waterbending training. Sokka had seen a few of their training sessions and could appreciate the Avatar's skill, but being a non-Bender found him lacking in appreciation for the finer aspects of Bending and he often commented that the Avatar would be better off learning how to really fight rather than make fancy splashes. (That is, until the Avatar challenged Sokka to a friendly sparring match with swords and beat him quite easily. He had laughed and explained that the Monks of the Southern Air Temple had taught him more styles of combat than just Airbending. Airbending was all about exploring the angles to gain the advantage in combat, and sometimes that advantage was gained with a sword.)

They stood in the hallway, facing each other. Sokka was sure that they must've noticed him because it's not like he was hiding, but if they did; they gave no sign that they'd seen him.

"I really did have a good time out there with you today." Katara said, smiling. Sokka's eyes narrowed. That didn't sound like normal. She usually ended her training sessions by saying 'Nice work today, Pupil Aang.'

"I did too." Avatar Aang replied. "I'm always happy to share my knowledge." _That didn't sound good at all!_

For a few seconds, neither of them spoke and Sokka could feel the tension in the air. Finally, Katara met his eyes again. "I'm so glad that I met you, Aang."

"You know… for the first time, I'm glad that I'm the Avatar." Aang said. "Because it has given me the chance to meet you… to learn from you and get to know you…" They pulled each other into an embrace. "To start falling in love with you." Aang whispered, almost too quietly for Sokka to hear, but not quite enough.

Sokka's mouth dropped open when Katara pulled him into an obvious kiss. There was no way for Sokka to mistake what was happening because he saw the whole thing in profile. Aang tightened his arms around her waist and she made no objections, only tightening her grip around his neck in return, and deepening her kiss.

Sokka's first reaction was to yell in horror. This _was_ his sister kissing the Avatar! How many times could that be expected to happen in a lifetime? But then he stopped himself. Despite his misgivings about Katara having a relationship with Avatar Aang because him being the Avatar would complicate things, he couldn't be upset about the fact that his sister was starting to really feel for someone. While beautiful, Katara was considered less-than-prime bride material to a majority of the men in the Water Tribe who considered her too spirited to make a good wife. Unlike the Northern Water Tribe, the Southern Tribe had removed the law that made it forbidden for women to learn combat Waterbending, but that decision was only a few decades old and it would take some more years for the men of the Tribe to grow used to the fact that Katara represented the new Water Tribe woman. Now, however, she was just seen as a troublemaker. Perhaps it was for the best for her to take an interest in someone outside the tribe, who came from a race that treated women just as highly as the men, and who cared about her for her spiritedness.

Instead of yelling, Sokka just smirked and cleared his throat loudly to get their attention.

That caught their attention and they sprang apart from each other, both of them blushing madly when they saw who caught them. "Sokka!" Katara gasped. "This isn't what it…"

"Don't give me that, Katara; it's exactly what it looks like. You two have the hots for each other."

Katara blushed deeper while Aang only looked confused, repeating the word "Hots?" under his breath.

Katara wasn't surprised that he wasn't familiar with the phrase. Being raised as a monk, Aang was highly educated, but his understanding of modern slang was somewhat… lacking, especially crude language. She'd seen enough of Sokka trying to get him to laugh by cracking a dirty joke, but only getting a look of confusion in return because the innuendo sailed right over his head.

"It's just a crude way of saying that we are physically attracted to each other." Katara quickly explained to Aang.

He blushed. "Well… I…" He began, looking very nervous. The truth was he was extremely physically attracted to Katara. But with their relationship being only a few hours old, he was nowhere near ready to confront those feelings or admit them out loud. He was therefore equal parts nervous and relieved when Katara's father came down the hall and noticed their impromptu gathering.

"Are you kids having fun?" He asked casually.

"They certainly are." Sokka answered, gesturing towards Aang and Katara. "I just walked in on them _kissing_." He said that last word like it was the most disgusting curse word imaginable, but Katara saw the smile on his face. He was really just pretending to be disgusted because it was his 'big brother duty' to be sick at the thought of his little sister dating anyone.

"Kissing?" Hakoda asked, glancing between the two blushing young adults. "Really? My daughter kissing the Avatar?" He didn't seem upset or grossed out about it, just shocked.

Aang managed to regain control of himself. He knew that some fathers wanted young men who wanted to court their daughters to ask permission to do so. Perhaps Katara's father was one of them? "Chief Hakoda, sir, we only just realized a few hours ago that we really care about each other. I really care about your daughter."

"Daddy." Katara interrupted. Aang respectfully stopped talking for her. "I really like Aang a great deal." She wrapped her arms around his arm, standing close to his side. "I want to give this a try, and see how far it goes."

"That's what I want to." Aang finished, sharing a glance with Katara. "If I could have your permission, sir, I'd like to court your daughter."

Hakoda did not answer for a few moments, and then he gazed at Aang. "You are sure? You would not rather have an Air Nomad woman?"

"I have no prior romantic commitments to any Air Nomad woman. The heart simply wants what it wants." Aang replied. "Besides, it is not all that uncommon for the Avatar to marry outside their birth nation, or even marry their teachers."

Hakoda nodded in agreement. Because of their importance to the world, scholars knew a great deal about the life of every Avatar, because all those details were recorded, even romances. Out of all the Avatar's relationships, a slight more than half had been where the Avatar fell in love with someone of a different nation.

"You'll respect each other in all things? Taking this relationship at your own pace; you won't rush into things that you are not ready for, nor will you allow it to grow stagnant?"

"I won't, sir, I swear." Aang said firmly.

"I promise." Katara said just as firmly.

"Then you do have my permission to court." Hakoda said with a smile. Katara smiled widely and leapt into her father's arms, hugging him firmly. Hakoda laughed and returned her embrace.

"Thank you, Daddy." Katara whispered to him.

"Only the best for you, sweetheart." Hakoda replied.

Katara let go of Hakoda and turned towards Aang. He had such a smile on his face, and she couldn't help but mirror his happiness. He pulled her into his arms, his hands resting gently on her waist, and her hands wrapped around his neck. And for the second time in the last few minutes, they pulled each other into a soft kiss.

Hakoda smiled, glad that his daughter had found someone who could begin to show her the wonders and joy of love. Sokka just shook his head, a little bemused at the fact that they'd suddenly turned into big piles of lovey-dovey mush. Katara was probably still badass enough to kick his ass from here to the North Pole with her Waterbending, but he did notice that she became softer around Aang, more like herself rather than just a girl who identified herself as a Waterbending Master.

I all honesty, he supported their relationship one hundred percent. But what kind of big brother would he be if he didn't tease them a little because of it?

* * *

**LES: Well, that's the end of Part One. Part Two should be written soon. There was one thing of interest in this chapter. When I began to write the part about Sokka walking in on them kissing, I was about to, frankly, making him have a much louder reaction. I was about to do it, too, before I sat down, thought about it, and realized that this isn't the same Sokka. He's never had any reason to distrust Aang, Aang's never hurt Katara with any out of control Bending, and since Hakoda is around, Sokka doesn't feel personally responsible to protect his sister.**

**Therefore, I changed his reaction to "I support this relationship, but I'm going to tease the hell out of you because of it". It's less mean of Sokka, and it better fits his 'non-war' personality.**

**Another thing. This was a challenge fic, so technically it was supposed to be a one-shot. But it just ballooned out of control. Therefore, the person is not going to be punished for my writing style, turning this into a larger story. Therefore, this story is now a two-shot without penalty.**


	2. Part 2

**Steam**

**Part II**

* * *

The months passed quickly.

Within days, the entire Southern Water Tribe seemed to know that Avatar Aang was courting the Chief's daughter. And, within weeks, it seemed like the whole world knew.

Katara was a little dismayed, but not shocked, to see that her relationship with Aang was under such great scrutiny from the world. Sometimes nasty rumors were spread about her; like that she was only dating Aang for the prestige of dating the Avatar. It was Aang who calmed her down these times by reminding her that those women only said those things because that's what they would be doing if they had the chance to date him. He called it projection.

More nerve-wracking than the rumors were the people who made bets the first few months of their relationship about whether or not their relationship would end in marriage. Katara loved Aang a great deal, and she wanted to think that they would get married some day. But at the time she just wanted to take her relationship one day at a time.

And things were progressing well between her and Aang since that time. Those problems all seemed minor compared to the happiness that he filled her with when they were together. Even Waterbending lessons soon became a vehicle of pleasure. They both had to take care because if they started kissing during a lesson, they would not be finishing the lesson.

Of course, it was usually Aang who interrupted their lessons this way. He assured her that he'd never been in a relationship before, so Katara figured that he was just naturally a love-sick romantic. In the year that they had been dating, she'd never known him to miss the opportunity to complement her or kiss her. Being a loving boyfriend seemed to come absolutely natural to him.

Despite a few… hang ups, Aang's Waterbending training was progressing just fine. He was moving up the levels of Waterbending, and Katara could guess that, at the pace they were moving, he would be ready for his Master's examination in as little as two or three months.

It was only that thought that gave Katara pause. _Two or three months… then he'll be a Master Waterbender and he'll be required to leave the Southern Water Tribe and meet up with his Earthbending teacher in Ba Sing Se._ He had been in the Southern Water Tribe for nearly two years now, and Katara almost couldn't bare that thought of him leaving.

She knew that the general rule was that the Avatar made his journey alone. There could be an exception made for his wife to travel with him, but Katara was not his wife and she didn't know if he would ask her to marry him before he had to go.

Over the last few weeks, Katara had come to realize that she really, truly loved him, and she would be honored to marry him. He raised her spirits like no other and made her feel like she was the most important thing in the whole world. The way he devoted himself to her was awe-inspiring, and she knew that would translated into him being a husband. Aang was approximately eighteen years old, and she was twenty years old… both of them were plenty old enough to get married.

Aang used to be the one who told her that he loved her all the time, while Katara mainly saved those special words for special occasions. But now Katara was telling him that she loved him with greater frequency, hopefully to give him a hint that she loved him and wanted to marry him.

But he was either missing the point of deliberately ignoring her. She was more inclined to believe the first one, but one could never tell with Aang, because he was capable of being devious. It was possible that he understood Katara's hints loud and clear, but was just waiting for the perfect moment.

It never even crossed her mind to think that Aang didn't feel as strongly for her as she did for him. She knew just from looking into his silver eyes that he was every bit as enraptured as she was.

She could see it in his eyes at that very moment. They were lying together on the fur-covered couch, gazing into each other's eyes. Aang had become much more tolerate of using furs. Any reservations that he had about using the furs pretty much ended after the first winter that he spent in the Tribe, when the sun didn't rise for several months and it became so cold that even the Tribe members who lived there all their lives couldn't go outside because it was so cold. In that extreme environment, the furs were a life-saver, literally. He still refused to hunt or eat meat, but everyone had stopped pushing him, even Sokka had given up on him in that regard.

They scooted closer together, drawing each other into a passionate kiss. Their mouths moved slowly and breathlessly against each other, their tongues meeting in a tangle of wet passion.

When they parted, Katara smiled at him, a grin that he returned. "Do you know what day it is?" She asked.

Aang gazed at her, confused. It was winter again and the sun never rose. He still had trouble keeping the date, so he really had no idea what day it was. "No. What day is it?"

"Today is the eighteenth anniversary of Avatar Roku's passing." Katara said. "So… happy birthday."

"But the autumnal equinox is still months away…" Aang began before he realized what she was saying.

"I know. But I figured that this would be as close to your real birthday as you'd ever know. I know that the odds that you were born exactly on the day of Avatar Roku's death is very slim, but sometime in the next seven days you will be truly eighteen."

"Well, thanks, Katara." Aang said, and then he sighed. "I can't believe it's been almost two years since I found out I was the Avatar."

"It's been a good two years, right?" Katara asked.

"Of course it has. Being the Avatar gave me the chance to meet you. I could never regret that." Aang kissed her again.

"What about your friends back at the Southern Air Temple?" Katara asked. "Don't you miss them?"

"I do." Aang said honestly. "But I'll see them again once my training is done. Or I could make a quick stop there on my way to Ba Sing Se…"

Katara rested her head against his chest. He brushed his fingers through her hair. She sighed, but she knew she had to say what was on her mind. "You'll be ready to make your Waterbending Master's test in about two months." She said. Aang didn't say anything. "Have you thought about it?"

"I have." Aang said slowly. "Frankly, Katara… I don't want to leave you. I don't know how long it will take for me to master Earthbending and Firebending, but I don't want to be separated from you for that long… or any amount of time, really."

She gazed up and met his eyes. "There is a way we can stay together."

"I know. We can get married." Aang said. "Katara… what are your Tribe's customs for marriage?"

"You all ready have my father's permission." Katara said. "All that's left… you've got to ask the question."

He was nervous, she knew. She could feel the tremor in his hands as he brushed his hand through her hair. She didn't blame him. Marriage was an enormous step to take, no matter who you are.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…" Aang began, meeting her eyes and holding one of her hands in his. "I love you. I love you with all my heart, and I know that I don't want to face the rest of my life without you by my side. Will you come with me on my journey to master the rest of the elements and forever? Will you be my wife?"

Katara scooted closer and pressed her lips to his. "Yes, Aang. Yes." She whispered, pressing her lips to his over and over tenderly. "Yes to it all." They exchanged several more kisses. "I love you."

"I love you too, Katara…" Aang whispered passionately against her lips as they changed position so that he had her pressed down against the couch. Katara wrapped her arms around his body, holding him close to her as they moved.

"Mmm." Katara hummed as he settled his weight over her and began to trail his lips down the column of her throat. "Aren't you being forward?" She asked, mischief in her voice.

"You just happen to bring out the worst in me, Katara…" Aang whispered against her collar bone. "And the best too."

"I'm glad. You bring out the best and worst of me too." Katara breathed, digging her fingers into his parka in annoyance. She wanted, more than anything, to feel him without the thick clothe in the way.

"Katara…" Aang moaned, his own fingers digging into her waist.

"Aang… I want you…" Katara whispered.

Aang froze against her. He pulled away from her slightly. "What?"

"We're adults. We're engaged to be married. And I want you." Katara whispered against his lips. He responded to her kiss, but still stared at her in shock. "I think you want to as well."

"I do!" Aang assured her. "But… now?"

"Now is the best time." Katara whispered. "I just want… I want you."

Aang pulled her into a kiss. "I want you too, Katara." He gazed at the door to his room. It was closed. "How alone are we?"

"Alone." Katara answered. "My father and brother are out on a hunting trip, and my mother… she trusts us… or she doesn't mind what we're about to do. Probably the later. She adores you, you know."

"That's good enough for me." Aang pushed himself up off the couch, pulling her along with him. They undressed quickly and practically dived into Aang's bed, seeking the warmth against the chill of the air.

Things paused as they just held each other close, seeking each other's warmth for protection against the cold of the air. But they couldn't ignore the fact that they were lying in bed, naked, together for the first time.

Aang gazed into her eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"I'm sure. I'm completely sure." Katara whispered, pulling him into another kiss to silence any further questions. She'd never been more sure of anything in her life. She wanted a life with Aang, and it would all begin tonight. As she hoped, he made no further attempts to protest and returned her kiss with equal passion.

The world blurred around them until they were the only real things in the world. There were not even sure what they were doing to each other as they kissed and caressed every part of the other's body that they could. They just knew that every touch, every kiss felt amazing, like liquid fire burning through their veins.

They eased together with soft cries of passion. For Katara, it was a little painful, for he was well-endowed and she was a virgin. But the immense pleasure of having him that close completely overwhelmed any feelings of pain that she was having.

They moved together, not always in sync, but it hardly mattered to the young lovers. It didn't seem that there was a wrong way for them to make love to each other, because everything felt amazing.

They clutched at each other desperately as they moved together, occasionally tossing and turning in wanton passion. The sheets and furs tangled, tying their bodies together, but they didn't mind. They never wanted to be apart again.

Despite the chill in the air, soon they were sweating, their bodies overheating with passion. And they were out of breath, despite the fact that they led active lives. Making love was the most fulfilling thing that they'd ever felt, and it was made all the better for the fact that they loved each other so deeply.

Katara began to breathe and gasp louder as he drove her steadily to her peak. She dug her fingernails into the flesh of his back and shoulders, urging him wordlessly to take her all the way. Aang eagerly complied, pushing her over the edge into ecstasy with a few more thrusts. It didn't take much longer for Aang to find his own completion.

They collapsed together on the furs, utterly spent and completely satisfied. Aang rested his head against her neck, breathing heavily, his hot and moist breath condensating on her skin.

Everything was still a blur as they held each other in the trembling aftermath of their lovemaking. They gazed at each other, their eyes heavy with passion and love as they shared one last kiss as sleep began to take them.

"I love you, Katara… so much." Aang whispered as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too." Katara replied as she also went to sleep.

* * *

The next few weeks were, at once, the best and most confusing time of Aang's life.

His engagement with Katara was accepted universally with happiness among the members of the Water Tribe who knew them best, and Katara had not backed out on her decision to marry him. More often than not, when they could get away with it, they slept in the same bed and this often ended with them making love again.

But, at the same time, it was confusing. Within a week of their engagement, Katara had stopped training and sparing with him personally. Instead, she called on the help of two regular Waterbenders a day to train with him. She said it was because in order to pass his Master's test, he would have to win a spar against two Waterbenders, one a Master and one an Adapt. It was an acceptable answer because it was true, and he did need some practice under the conditions. But he didn't see why Katara couldn't be one of his sparing partners instead of an observer. She said that she needed to watch his movements critically, but she could do that during a spar.

But he trusted her. He knew that she had another reason for not sparing with him, and he trusted that it was a good one, and that she would tell him when she was ready.

Because of all this, the next two months passed in a blur. Winter was just ending and the sun was up for a few hours a day now. And before everyone knew it, Avatar Aang was ready to take his final Waterbending test, the one that would prove whether or not he had mastered Waterbending and could move on to the Earth Kingdom.

Two years ago, the people of the Water Tribe gathered to watch as Master Katara battled to earn the right to train the Avatar. Now they gathered once again to witness the skills that he'd gained under her guidance.

As Katara had explained to him, it was a two-on-one spar; with him facing off against a Master Waterbender and another Waterbender who was nearly a Master. It was clear to all that he'd learned well under her. Even without using any Airbending, he seemed to be untouchable. Even working in tandem, the two Waterbenders could not overpower him. His skill and power was plain for everyone to see, and he easily won the day, earning the title of a Master Waterbender.

Word was sent to the Earth King that day, saying that Avatar Aang had mastered Waterbending and to expect his arrival within the next few weeks.

* * *

That night, as they laid together in Aang's bed in the aftermath of their lovemaking, Katara smiled at her soon-to-be husband and scooted up to give him a kiss. "I was so proud of you today, Aang. You earned the title of Master Waterbender, and became a much better Waterbender than I ever could be."

"Don't say that." Aang whispered to her. "I'm the Waterbender I am because of you."

She moved closer to him, pressing her body flush against his side. "Any news from the Earth Kingdom?" She asked.

Aang nodded. "They've picked my Earthbending teacher. She's a young woman, a bit younger than I am… but apparently she's blind."

"Blind? Really? And she's an Earthbender?"

"I was shocked too, but she is legitimately the best. Her Earthbending is so powerful that she can even Bend metal."

"I never knew that Earthbenders could Bend metal." Katara commented.

"No one knew they could." Aang said. "But she did it. She's a prodigy. A real prodigy, not just inherently talented like I was."

Katara rested her head on his chest, taking a brief moment of silence and just enjoying his company. Aang wrapped his arm around her body, more than willing to keep her close.

For a while, neither one spoke. And then Katara glanced up at him. "Aang? I have something to tell you."

All sorts of horrible thoughts went through Aang's mind at those words. But the biggest fear of all was if she decided marrying him was a mistake and she was backing out. But he stamped down on the ideas. He knew he was just being paranoid. There was overwhelming love in Katara's eyes as she looked at him… maybe a little apprehension too, but he knew that she loved him. "What?"

Katara couldn't seem to meet his eyes for a moment, and then she glanced up at him nervously. She scooted up and whispered in his ear: "I'm pregnant."

She pulled away, but Aang remained frozen where he was. He stared at her in shock, absolutely unable to comprehend the words that she'd spoken to him. He was sure that he'd misheard. "Pregnant?" He gasped. Katara nodded. "You're pregnant? Really?" She nodded again. "It's mine?"

"Oh, I ought to slap you for that." Katara said playfully. "Of course it's yours."

"Oh… man… you're sure?" He asked. "How… how long have you known?" He asked.

"Nearly two months."

"But…" Aang trailed off. Granted, he wasn't an expert on pregnancy, but that seemed a little off to him. "How could you have known for that long? We only had sex two months ago."

"I'm not just a Waterbender. I'm a healer. I knew that I was pregnant from the moment I conceived." Katara said.

"Oh… that's why you didn't want to spar with me the last two months." Aang gasped with realization. He _knew_ that Katara had a different reason for not sparring with him, but he never imagined that her being _pregnant_ was the reason!

"I didn't want to risk hurting the baby." Katara said. "You're… not upset?"

She barely had the time to finish the sentence when Aang pulled her into a passionate kiss. Katara gladly let the sentence drop in favor of kissing him, which she did with gusto and passion. They wrapped their arms around each other until they were pressed flush against each other. When Aang at last pulled away, Katara noticed that the palm of his hand was pressed to her abdomen. Her fingers met his. Although there was no sign of the baby to feel there, they both basked in the feeling of knowing that there was a child growing there, whether it was obvious or not.

"Of course I'm not upset. I was just shocked. I didn't expect us to get pregnant so soon." Aang said. "I'm so incredibly happy right now! You're my future wife, and we're going to be parents! How could that upset me?"

"But don't you think we should move the wedding up?" Katara asked. "I know that people will figure it out, but…"

"Well… I suppose I _could_ say that I need to get to the Earth Kingdom." Aang mused. "And I'm certainly not going without you. How soon can your tribe prepare for the wedding?"

"The day after tomorrow." Katara whispered as they shared another kiss.

* * *

Within two days, Avatar Aang and Katara were married according to the traditions of the Southern Water Tribe. Her family and friends gathered and watched as they pledged themselves together for all time and sealed that pledge with a kiss.

After the wedding, Katara spoke to her family and told them about her pregnancy. After she assured her father and brother was she wasn't just marrying Aang because of the pregnancy, the whole family gave her their blessing and asked if she wanted to stay in the South Pole until the baby arrived.

But Katara knew that her place was with Aang, and his place was in Ba Sing Se. So they gathered their things and, after spending their wedding night locked in passion in their newlywed suite, Aang departed the South Pole with Katara.

First they made their way to the Southern Air Temple, Aang's childhood home, where Katara met the monks who were like Aang's family, especially the man who raised him, Monk Gyatso. Katara liked the venerable old monk a great deal, and Aang knew that Gyatso liked her. In fact, not long after they arrived, Monk Gyatso pulled Aang aside and told him that he couldn't find a more worthy bride if he tried.

Just like Katara's family, Aang told Monk Gyatso that they were expecting a child. This made Monk Gyatso very happy to see the young man that he raised from a toddler beginning the most mysterious and wondrous journey that a man could take in his lifetime.

He married them in the Air Nomad tradition, or at least the best they could do for only a brief visit. Normally, the festivities surrounding an Air Nomad wedding could last for weeks. Buy Gyatso cut it down to the actual ceremony so that Aang and Katara could be on their way soon.

And soon, they were off for Ba Sing Se, to begin a whole new chapter in their lives together.

* * *

(Epilogue, 2 years later…)

The sun rose bright and steady over the large Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. And, unlike the densely populated lower and middle ring of the city, the high-class upper ring was still peaceful and tranquil.

Katara rose with the sun. Once upon a time, she wouldn't be able to get up any time close to sunrise. But having a husband who rose with the dawn and an infant child who rose even earlier, Katara had gotten used to waking up so soon.

She stretched and slowly sat up in bed, noticing that her husband was not in bed beside her, but she was not concerned. She knew that she would most likely find him meditated or having a cup of tea in the garden.

She got out of bed and pulled on a dressing robe so that she would be decent to walk around the house. The help staff knew very well that the Avatar's bedroom with his wife was a private sanctuary so Katara didn't have any qualms being naked in her own room. But, if she stepped outside that door undressed, she would likely be seen.

She opened the door and made her way to the small room next to her own. One of the staff stopped and bowed to Katara as she passed. "Good morning, Lady Katara." The maid said before continuing on with her duties. The Waterbender didn't think that she would ever get used to having a household staff. Even growing up a princess in the Southern Water Tribe… they didn't have staff like this.

"Good morning to you as well." Katara replied as she passed. She opened the door to her second favorite room in the whole house, besides her bedroom with Aang: her baby's room.

Little Kimi, her and Aang's daughter and a near spitting image of her mother, was still asleep in her crib. She moved over towards the crib and peered down at her sleeping daughter. Her breathing was soft and even, her little hands curled up next to her cute and chubby face. She had skin tone and hair to match Katara's, but her eyes were closer to Aang's grey rather than her blue.

She reached down and stroked the little girl's hair softly, taking care not to wake her up. She was so beautiful. Katara remained just as enchanted with her as she had on the day of Kimi's birth, with her family around her since they traveled up to Ba Sing Se to be with her for the birth.

She was just thinking that there was one thing missing from the picture of tranquility when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her body, drawing her close to a firm chest. She knew him right away, for she could never mistake the touch of her husband.

Aang rested his chin on her shoulder, gazing down at his daughter fondly. "She's still asleep?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Katara nodded. "I thought that you would be meditating."

"I've finished." Aang told her. "And I thought that I'd check in on my two favorite girls." He pressed his lips tenderly to the side of her neck, licking and nipping lightly at the skin, just hard enough to draw soft sighs from her. She could feel his need against her body and she pressed back against it, drawing a deep moan from his throat.

She knew that he wanted to have sex, and she would have been inclined to give into him if not for one simple fact… "You know that Toph will be waiting for you." Katara whispered as he continued to milk pleasure from her body. "She'll punish you if you're late again."

"I've got ten minutes." Aang commented.

"And it will take you five minutes to get there." Katara reminded him.

"My dear, sweet, loving wife…" Aang whispered against her skin. "Five minutes is all we need."

Katara surrendered to him with a laugh, allowing him to sweep her off her feet and carry her back to their room, kissing each other all the while.

Over the next five minutes, any of the household staff that walked by could hear the sound of laughter, low moans, and the soft sound of lips (and other body parts) coming together and parting.

But they just rolled their eyes at the noises. It was just another day in the Avatar's house.

* * *

**LES: Done, done, and done! Well, I hope that you enjoyed it. Just to let you know that I'm going to be taking a short break from challenge fics, at least until I get the rewrite of Doctor Who's Voyage of the Damned finished.**

**I hope that you enjoyed it!**


End file.
